story of my life
by gigglieo222
Summary: I can still remember the day, the day my parents died, the day I saw the cruel world for what it really was, the day fate stole away my hopes and dreams as a little girl. The day my life changed, for the worst. story of my life.
1. story of my life

Story of my life

I don't own Inuyasha or vampire knight

Dear diary,

I can still remember the day, the day my parents died, the day I saw the cruel world for what it really was, the day fate stole away my hopes and dreams as a little girl. The day my life changed, for the worst.

I lived in a small town house, beside a graveyard. It was a peaceful place. I grew up with my mother and father, a monk and a Miko. To marry, they had to escape and travel a long distance from where they were from. Which was across Japan, but soon they found a house, big enough for the two of them. There my mother conceived me, and gave birth to me. But shortly after, they had to move once again, because I was getting bigger, and there wasn't enough room for our little family.

We moved in a small town house, beside a graveyard. It was a peaceful place. The neighborhood was nice, plenty of children to play with. I still remember the park, across the street from the graveyard. The swirly slide, the monkey bars and the willow tree I always used to climb.

This was exactly the place where I met my lifelong friends, Ichiru, and Zero Kiryu. I still remember the day we met.

I was new in the neighborhood and I didn't know anyone. I tried to make friends and ask if I could play tag with them. But one of the girls, (I forgot her name) was jealous of my hair. So she would convince the other kids that I was mean, and that my family was weird. So I sat on the bench. And as I watched them play, I silently cried. Not trying to get noticed, I brushed it away, not knowing that two of the kids saw.

The two kids were male. The same age I was at the time, 6, and had soft long (for a boy) silver hair that went just below their ears, framing there face, also having beautiful light purple eyes, with long black eyelashes. Overall they were good looking for six year olds, but never the less, as cute as a button.

They came up to me, and asked my name. I told them, and then they turned to one another and then looked back at the other kids. They were staring now, wondering what the boys would do. But before any of the kids could say anything mean, one of the boys told them to leave me alone, and that there was nothing wrong with me. He said that so what if my parents were weird, so were his. Then the other boy then added that they shouldn't be picking on me for any reason. And that they didn't know me at all, fore this was the first time any of them saw me before. But from what they could see, I wasn't mean. Because I didn't say a mean thing back to the girl, but instead, took the comment, and went to go somewhere alone, to not bother any of them anymore.

But the girl didn't care, she said that she had met me before and said that I pushed her down and kicked her. But I said that I have never met her before, and that I came here three days ago, so there would have been a mark from where she landed and where I kicked her. The girl started to cry when the kids saw I was right, and ran towards her house.

I turned to the boys, and said thank you, very tearfully I might add, and hugged them both, one in each arm.

From then on, we were the best of friends; we played tag, hide and seek, and just hung out together. We were happy in our own little word. This changed after 6 years, when their family was attacked.

I was sleeping over at the time, which I did almost three times a week. I was like a daughter to Ichiru's and Zero's parents. So I was always over, and them at my house. So, Zero, Ichiru and I were all asleep. Until I had the most horrifying night mare of my life, I screamed bloody murder, not knowing that my dream was about to become reality.

Their parents woke up to my scream, to find me sobbing in the middle of a group hug from both twins. But since they were so focused on me, they didn't notice the figure outside.

But I did.

"SHE'S COMING" I sobbed but they thought it was part of my dream. The next thing they heard was a bang of the front door being knocked down.

The parents got ready for battle and But the boys did as well.

"She's here" I whispered as I took the twins hands in both of mine, creating a barrier.

Since my mother and father were fugitives, they trained me early, starting from when I was four. By then, I was a master in karate, taekwondo and a master swordsman. Not to mention my priestess powers were off the charts. Also, I knew about vampires of all sorts. Pure bloods to level E's. not to mention demons as well.

They didn't know what was going on; they never knew I had any type of power, until now.

Their parents fought bravely. But their mother went down, heavily injured, and soon the father went after. Zero, was devastated, but Ichiru, was calm. Like he knew this would happen.

I let the barrier flicker, letting me out. I looked at the woman in front of me. She had long silver hair that reached the floor, and bright pink eyes. She was beautiful, but her aura said otherwise. This woman wasn't human. She was a vampire, a pureblood to be exact.

She had immense power, and I knew that I wasn't going to get out of this fight alive. I fought her with my hidden dagger with all my might. I managed to cut her arm, and leg. But not before she had dealt some critical blows to my side and right leg. Before she got up, I turned to the two boys, taking in there expressions.

Zero, was banging on the barrier, trying to get out and help. He looked desperate to get out and help, but I knew that he wouldn't survive if he came to help me.

Ichiru on the other hand, looked worried, but not that worried. That's when I noticed; he not only cared about me, but also the vampire.

I looked at them both in the eye and said "I won't be coming out of this fight alive, you two must run, if u wish to make it out alive. I will let down the barrier soon, and when I do, run. Don't look back; u will end up getting killed with me if you try and help. But remember this, I love you both" I said teary eyed. I turned back. But it was too late.

The woman grabbed me and bit me. She drank her fill, and threw me across the room, but soon fell down after wards. That is when I dropped the barrier.

Zero ran to me, Ichiru ran to the woman.

Zero pleaded for me to get up, but the blood loss was making me blurry, but I managed to sit up, only to be pushed down again. The woman was up, and she had walked over to Zero and I, and now, she held Zero in her arms. Zero looked into my eyes, he was petrified. But when he saw Ichiru, he told him to run. But Ichiru just looked at the woman and asked, "Can we go? I wish to leave this horrid place."

The woman smiled and said "once I get my fill" then she was drinking from Zero too. I sat up and slashed at her. But she grabbed me by the neck and yanked me down, head first.

All I could do is watch helplessly, as zero fell unctuous from blood loss, and once he did, she dropped him and picked me up by the back of my night shirt.

"Now, there is a slight change of plans, thanks to you, I am injured, and cannot heal, tell me. Why is that?" she asked

"Im a Miko and you drank my blood. It will take a while for you to heal properly again. Even if u drink from many humans, my blood will still be in your veins." I spat at her.

"Now, where are your mommy, and daddy? Surly they would want to see you right?" she said as she looked over to Ichiru "wait in the woods for me. I will be there soon."

"Yes" and Ichiru ran out of the room as told.

"Now, let's pay your parents a visit shall we?" she said as she left the house, with me in her grasp.

She went to my house, and tortured my parents in front of me, and then tied them up with a rope, that wouldn't let them use their pure energy. Then took me outside of the house, and set the house on fire. I dream of their screams every night. Feeling helpless, if I would have not put up a fight, I could be peacefully dead right now, and my parents would still be living. But no, I had to save my child hood friend.

She left me knocked out on the side of the road. But someone saw me and took me in.

This person was none other than lord Sesshomaru, Demon Lord of the western lands. Once I awoke, (which I wasn't supposed to) he told me that I was now half demon half vampire. He told me that we will meet again in the future…well past. But he explained that I told him to come for me, and take care of me, because I helped take care of his ward, Rin. I did this by traveling through time through an old well. (I didn't believe it ether) But anyway, he told me that we were now blood related, and that he did a blood bond, so then that way I wouldn't have to become a level e. and since I was half and half, my eating habits were different too. I could survive on human food or demons, but I would have to drink the blood of a human, vampire or animal to survive once a month. But I would still keep my Miko powers, because I was once human.

I spent a year with Sesshomaru, which he helped train me for what was to come, and also, how to make me seem human to any eye. Then I was adopted into a nice family, with a little brother a mother and a grandpa. We lived happily, until my 15th birthday. That is when I fell through the well.

I went 500 years back in time and found out that I had the Shikon jewel inside of me, which I ended up breaking. The jewel can grant any wish and give the user a lot of power, regardless if the person was good or evil. and met a half dog demon, his name was Inuyasha, along with a fox demon named Shippo, a monk named Miroku, and a demon slayer named Sango with her demon pet Kirara. Oh! And of course Sesshomaru and Rin…and the fucked up toad named Jaken We fought in many battles because of the stupid thing. But after 1 year, we managed to slay the enemy, and take back the jewel, which went back into my body, making me its protector from then on.

I went back to my time, and told my family it was over. Then, shortly after, Sesshomaru asked if I wanted to come live with him for the summer. I agreed, and I trained once more.

One morning while we were eating breakfast, he asked "do you know of cross academy"

I nodded and took a sip of my juice.

"Did you know that their night class is all vampires?" he asked

I did a spit take all over him and said "WHAT!"

"yes, cross has decided that he would make a school that could let vampires and humans 'get along' without my permission I might add" he said as he wiped the purple juice off his face. "I decided that you would come with me and talk to him together, since you are my heir and all. We are leaving right after breakfast, and we will be staying there until we need to leave go pack." He said as he took a sip of tea

After I packed, we set out on the four hour trip.

And that is where we are, and now you know my life story. Right now I'm in the limo with Sesshomaru, and I decided to right in you for the first time. So…yea…. Oh! We are arriving! Bye 

What do you think? Yay! Or nay, read and review plzzzz it will let me know if I should write more or not, up to u.


	2. we meet agian

Story of my life

chapter 2: we meet again.  
>I don't own Inuyasha or vampire knight<p>

Kagome and Sesshomaru traveled for four hours, until they came across cross academy. Once there, Kagome and Sesshomaru walked up with their luggage in hand. Sesshomaru then turned to Kagome and said "since this is a surprise visit, we will have to break in"

"Alright, let's go" she said as she jumped the gate easily, as did Sesshomaru. And with that, they both walked in their human forms to the headmaster's office, where they both found the scent of the male. They walked in silence until they reached it, and knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

They opened the door to find a mid 20 year old with brownish blondish hair with honey coloured eyes.

"And who might you be?" he asked.

At that moment, Sesshomaru let down his shield, to find him in all his glory.

"Lord Sesshomaru! What are you doing here?" he asked panicked

"I should be asking what are you doing making a school like this." Sesshomaru said back.

"Well you see, I made this school in hopes that vampires and humans can coexist freely, so then they can get along-"

"Are you for real?" asked Kagome as she took a step forward "do you have any idea what a vampire can do?" she asked

"Yes, I was a former vampire hunter in my day, and we have guardians to protect the humans here." He said calmly.

"Who are these guardians?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Yuki and Zero."

Kagome's head bolted to the headmaster at that moment "do you have any photos?" she asked as she put her hands on the desk.

"Yes, I do." The headmaster said as he reached into a drawer and pulled out a picture of a girl with short brown hair and maroon coloured eyes, and beside her, was a sixteen year old boy, with silver hair and light purple eyes.

"Its him, it's really him." She whispered as she looked at the picture and started crying. Then she looked at Sesshomaru "its him! He survived" she said and looked at the chairman.

"I must ask where you know zero from." He said as he looked at Kagome with hard eyes

"Is he here?" she asked, ignoring his question

"Tell me how you know him." He demanded

"I will find him, Sesshomaru, can I?" Kagome asked as she wiped her eyes and looked at the door.

"Go, come back with them, I wish to see what the guardians are made of, Test them."

With that Kagome ran out the door, and turned down the hall. On the way, she let her human form drop.

In this form, Kagome was a little paler then what she was before hand, but still the same beautiful face and body. But now she had her black dog tail. The same as Sesshomaru's but in black, over her shoulder and had the blue crescent moon on her fore head, along with two identical gagged stripes along each cheek. Also, her eyes were an astonishing electric blue with silver edges and outlined in black (looks like eye liner). And her hair was a blackish bluish colour with silver tips, and silver doggy ears (like Inuyasha) were on top of her head. Her nails were the same electric blue as her eyes and her fangs were a little bit more pointed then most dog demons like her. But hay, she isn't normal. But overall, she looked demonic.

She ran at demon speed, easily picking up the scent of humans, no, a human and a vampire…and blood.

Kagome ran until she got to the trees, then she hopped into one and took off, jumping from one tree to the other. And when she saw the two guardians, she gasped.

Zero was holding the girl in his arms, with her holding him back. With his head in her neck…wait…head, in her neck…oh shit!

"Zero get off the girl," Kagome said as she jumped down from where she once was. And once he heard her, he was up and ready to fight, perfect.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked as he lunged for Kagome's throat, missing by inches.

"Not important, what is important is, I would have thought you would have found her already, guess I'm going to have to do it myself now huh?" Kagome said as she dodged a well aim punch.

"How do you know of me? Who the hell are you?" he asked once again, as he dodged her kick.

Kagome just smiled at him "guess"

KAGOME'S POV

That got Zero pissed. He swiped numerous times, until Kagome had enough and decided to scare him a bit. she jumped over him to where yuki was sitting on the sidelines and pulled yuki up and put her claw to her throat. "Stand down or she goes night night." Kagome said

Zero dropped his hands and pleaded with Kagome to let her go.

That's when Kagome couldn't take it no more. She let go of yuki, but once yuki started to fall, she caught her and gently sat her down on the grass, before rolling on the floor laughing.

"This is what you have become! Zero honestly you are so week now! Like a human! Poor thing. Come on, we will explain who I am at the chairmen's office." She said picking up yuki and wrapped her tail around her. "Looks like you took too much zero, that's not a good sign."

"Put her down." He said as he glared at her. But to no avail

KAGOME'S POV

"You can't be the hero all the time, besides, she has a fever. My tail will keep her warm." I said looking down at her. "Follow me." I said as I ran.

"Who are you?" asked the small girl as she looked up at me with fear in her eyes, couldn't blame her though; I would be doing that too.

"My name is Kagome, but don't tell Zero, if he finds out who I am, and I'm not going to hear the end of it." I said "what your name?"

"Yuki"

"it's nice to meet you Yuki, it's nice to know that zero has found someone, other than his twin to rely on, now how do you feel right now?"

"Cold and I have a head ach." She said as she cuddled more into my tail.

"Alright, I will see if I can help you once we get you settled. Why don't you sleep, I will place you in your bed soon." I said in the softest voice.

"mmmhhhmm"

And she was out like a light. We traveled in silence, for about ten minutes, me going slower so I wouldn't hurt her with my jerky movements. And once there, we went to the chairmen's office first.

"Hey, yuki has a fever. Where is her room?" I asked the chairman

"Here I will come. Lord Sesshomaru would you-"

"Sesshy, why don't you go look around, see the moon dorms, and how protected they are. The guardians are ok, I will train them as much as I can, for as long as you want me to, but I will have to train them for combat with not only vampires, but demons as well." I said as I looked at the demon lord pleadingly.

"Very well Miko." He said walking out of the room.

"Show me where her room is." I ordered

"This way," the chairman replied as he walked in front of me. We walked down a few hallways until we got to a wooden door. Opening it, he let me in, and once in I laid yuki on her bed.

"The fever isn't that bad, how long have you been taking from her Zero?" I asked as I looked at him

"This will be the 4th." He said as he sat down in one of the chairs, ready to spring up if he saw I was doing wrong.

"She will need some of my blood then, or it will take a while for her to recover, especially if you are feeding off her." I said as I cut my wrist and put it in her mouth, then forcing her to drink. I noticed that Zero's eyes were red from this. I guess he didn't get enough.

"she will be fine, she just needs to rest for a day or so, but you on the other hand" I said taking my wrist back and looking at him "need to feed again, come on hero." I said as I tugged on his tie, pulling him up off the chair.

"Who are you?" He said as he grabbed on to my wrist. Looking into his eyes, he looked angry, but if you really looked, it was just a cover, if you really looked, deep down there was pain and loneliness.

"Who else would call you hero?" I asked

"Kagome…?"

What yea think? I wanna get a little more reviews this time, so once I hit 7 more reviews I will update. :P see you


End file.
